DE 10 2007 028 301 A1 discloses a vehicle headlamp having a housing and at least one semiconductor light source, which is arranged in the housing and is thermally connected to a cooling body by means of at least one heat pipe. In accordance with the disclosure, ventilation means for forced ventilation of the cooling body are provided. The cooling body can be arranged in the housing, in which case the ventilation means include a fan.
DE 10 2005 043 499 A1 discloses an external luminaire for motor vehicles which, in its installed position, is integrated in the vehicle body structure surrounding it, wherein the external luminaire has a luminaire housing which is closed on the light exit side by a transparent lens for accommodating the light-emitting means arrangement, the lens of said luminaire housing being formed integrally with an adjacent cladding part made from plastics. According to the disclosure, the surrounding vehicle contour of the lens is formed completely from the adjacent cladding part of the external luminaire, wherein the lens is formed, over its entire circumference, integrally with the cladding part, a ring-shaped reinforcing web protrudes from the inner side of the lens and is formed integrally with the lens, and the installed luminaire housing is tubular and is connected to the lens via the reinforcing web.
DE 10 2007 036 486 A1 discloses a headlamp system with at least one headlamp, whose interior is delimited at least regionally from the surrounding environment by means of at least one lens, with at least one light-emitting diode as light source and with at least one delivery apparatus arranged within the headlamp. For this purpose, the headlamp system includes a sensor system. The output signal from the sensor system is dependent on a characteristic value of the relative atmospheric humidity in the interior of the headlamp. In addition, the sensor system controls and/or regulates the delivery apparatus by means of the output signal.